Caught In The Act
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La deuxième chose la plus embarrassante au monde ? Se faire surprendre en flagrant délit de vous-savez-quoi. LA chose la plus embarrassante au monde ? Devoir expliquer son geste. Attention, rating T pour cause de jurons et situation un rien osée !


**Caught In The Act**

Étouffant un grognement, Michel se massa la nuque. Yep, il avait définitivement pris un verre de trop. Mais ça, c'était de la faute de Lucifer qui s'était mis en tête de le soûler pour discuter de la scolarité de Gabriel !

Normalement, il n'aurait dû rester que trois heures au grand maximum, le temps de poser quelques questions au nouveau-né et à son gardien, seulement Gabriel avait fait traîner les choses en bavardant de tout et de rien, puis Lucifer avait insisté pour qu'il reste dîner et maintenant…

Maintenant, il était plus de vingt-et-une heures, l'Étoile du Matin était allé coucher son gamin, et lui, il était quasiment effondré sur le canapé, plus beurré qu'une tartine.

_J'adore les imprévus_, songea-t-il fielleusement tandis que son oreille gauche sifflait avec entrain.

Un léger martèlement de pieds sur le plancher l'avertit de l'arrivée de son cadet immédiat avant que celui-ci ne se laisse tomber à côté de lui sans la moindre classe.

« Fiouh ! » souffla Lucifer. « Qu'est-ce que je suis claqué ! »

Les yeux fermés, il s'appuya, non, _s'allongea _carrément contre son aîné – lequel passa presque machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Michel ne lâche un rot tonitruant et tout à fait inattendu, qui provoqua des convulsions de rire chez le deuxième Archange. Vexé, le Protecteur tenta d'agiter un index menaçant.

« Toi » grogna-t-il. « C'est ta faute. Tu sais que le champagne, ça me donne des renvois. »

« C'était ça ou le whisky » répliqua l'Étoile du Matin, ses yeux jaunes rendus légèrement vitreux par l'alcool. « T'en veux, là ? »

« Poivrot » laissa tomber l'Archange blond.

« Poivrot, moi ? Je suis suuuuper sobre ! » s'insurgea mollement Lucifer. « J'ai pris UNE pastille de menthe ! »

« Je sens rien » fit remarquer Michel en tournant la tête pour renifler l'haleine de son frère qui prit une moue boudeuse parfaitement identique à celle de son protégé.

« Tiens ! » s'écria l'Étoile du Matin, « tu vas voir ! »

Et avant que le Protecteur n'ait pu réagir, l'Archange aux ailes noires lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa furieusement sur la bouche. Avec la langue.

Au bout de soixante-dix secondes, Lucifer rompit le baiser en souriant assez niaisement.

« Tu l'as sentie, la menthe ? » interrogea-t-il.

Michel le regarda d'un air impassible.

« Non. Remontre-moi » laissa-t-il tomber.

A voir l'entrain avec lequel il s'exécuta, Lucifer ne demandait que ça. Et pendant qu'il laissait ses grandes mains descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale de son frère, Michel songea que finalement, cette soirée n'allait pas être si pourrie que ça.

* * *

« Mish » gémit l'Étoile du Matin alors que son slip tombait par terre, « t'es sûr de pouvoir m'enfiler correctement, bourré comme t'es ? »

« Même bourré, je vise toujours juste » répliqua l'Archange blond en renversant son cadet sur le lit.

Lucifer recommença à rire alors que son aîné se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la bouche, le faisant taire à moitié.

Michel s'assit sur le bas-ventre de son frère, emprisonnant les hanches pâles entre ses jambes puissantes, et entreprit de caresser la base des ailes médianes de l'Archange brun – zone puissamment érogène s'il en fut jamais.

« Oh… OH ! Michel ! » s'écria Lucifer, se tendant comme un ressort.

« Si tu n'aimes pas, j'arrête tout de suite » plaisanta à moitié le Protecteur.

L'Étoile du Matin hoqueta en sentant les longs doigts de son frère sur son entrejambe.

« Ah… Aaah… AH PUTAIN ! PUTAIN, MISH ! »

« J'adore t'entendre dire des obscénités » souffla Michel en poursuivant ses caresses.

Le corps pâle vibrait à présent sous lui.

« Michel ! » s'étrangla Lucifer d'un ton presque suppliant – un ton qui voulait dire _arrête de traîner et saute-moi, tu attends quoi ?_

Souriant, le Protecteur se pencha… et prit un coup en plein dans l'aile, par derrière.

« MÉCHANT ! » piailla une voix aiguë.

Michel déversa un véritable TORRENT d'interjections qu'un homme bien élevé, qui plus est un Archange et Prince du Paradis, ne devrait pas connaître et Lucifer laissa échapper un hululement d'orfraie.

« GABY ! »

« MÉCHANT ! MÉCHANT ! » continuait à crier le nouveau-né tout en martelant le dos du Protecteur de ses minuscules poings.

Après une dernière épithète qui aurait fait rougir Raphaël – le plus ordurier des Archanges quand il s'énervait en dépit de son allure sage – Michel se ressaisit. Se retournant à moitié, il attrapa Gabriel par les poignets – sans y mettre de force, il ne voulait pas blesser son cadet – faisant quasiment disparaître les avant-bras de l'enfant dans ses grandes paluches.

« On se calme, jeune homme ! » s'écria-t-il de son ton le plus archangélique.

Gabriel essaya de le mordre, sans grands résultats, et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour continuer à le frapper.

« Méchant ! » piailla-t-il de plus belle.

« Ah oui ! Et de quel droit ? » voulut savoir l'Archange blond, à qui la fessée apparaissait comme une option de plus en plus tentante.

Le nouveau-né darda sur lui un regard jaune furieux sous ses mèches rouges.

« Tu fais crier Luci ! »

Bizarrement, le Protecteur ne s'y attendait pas et resta la bouche ouverte. L'Étoile du Matin enleva ses mains de sa figure, dévoilant son expression stupéfaite.

« Quoi, c'est pour ça ? » lâcha-t-il.

Profitant de ce que l'étreinte de Michel s'était relâchée, Gabriel se dégagea et vint se réfugier contre son gardien sans cesser de regarder de travers l'Aîné des Anges.

« Tu fais plus crier Luci ! » gronda-t-il.

Voyant que le cerveau de son frère tournait momentanément à vide, l'Archange brun prit sur lui de désamorcer la situation.

« Mais non, minouche, Michel ne me faisait pas mal. Parfois il se fâche contre moi, mais il ne me fait pas mal. Jamais » assura-t-il.

L'enfant tourna vers lui une paire d'yeux confus.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu cries ? »

Oups. Comment expliquer ça à un bébé qui vient à peine d'apprendre à voler ? Hors de question de lui lâcher : « en fait, mon chou, Michel était en train de m'exciter au point que je gueulais déjà d'orgasme avant même d'avoir sa queue dans mon trou de balle » !

« …On jouait à un jeu. Et parfois quand on joue, on s'excite… et on crie… ça t'arrive aussi de temps en temps, minouche. »

« Ooh » fit le nouveau-né comme s'il venait de recevoir une révélation théologique cruciale.

Il resta pensif pendant trois secondes puis son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

« Je veux jouer aussi ! »

MERDE. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Michel sur le coup. Merdemerdemerde. Père tout-puissant, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

« Pas question ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

« Je veux ! » protesta Gabriel en prenant sa moue la plus boudeuse – donc la plus irrésistible.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, minouche » se hâta d'intervenir l'Étoile du Matin. « C'est un jeu pour les grands. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas être au dodo, toi ? »

« Luciiii » pleurnicha le nouveau-né. « J'ai pas envie de faire dodo ! »

« Si si, il faut que tu y ailles. D'ailleurs, je te raccompagne » décréta le Protecteur du Paradis en se levant.

« Michel ! » couina Lucifer horrifié. « On voit tout ! »

Triple oups.

« Mish a le zizi poilu ! » commenta Gabriel d'un air intéressé tandis que l'Archange blond s'emparait précipitamment de la couverture posée au pied du lit pour se faire à la va-vite une toge qui ressemblait beaucoup à celles qu'on lui attribuerait dans de nombreux tableaux de maîtres.

« C'est parce que c'est un grand, poussin… » souffla l'Archange brun, l'air traumatisé.

« Bon, ça suffit la parlotte ! » s'écria l'Aîné des Anges en prenant dans ses bras l'enfant pour l'emmener hors de la chambre.

« Mish ? »

« Quoi ? » grinça le Protecteur un rien sur les nerfs.

« Je peux jouer quand à ton jeu et celui de Luci ? » interrogea Gabriel alors que son frère le déposait dans son lit.

Un Archange ne pouvait pas avaler sa langue, mais Michel éprouvait la sensation qu'il aurait ressentie si cela avait été possible.

« …Quand tu auras vingt ans et pas avant ! » décréta-il.

Le nouveau-né grimaça.

« Mais c'est _vieux _! »

« Ben oui, c'est un jeu réservé aux grands ! » s'énerva – juste un peu – l'Archange blond. « Et maintenant, bonne nuit. »

Après avoir embrassé son petit frère sur le front, le Protecteur retourna à la chambre de son cadet immédiat. Lequel s'était recroquevillé sous ses draps, complètement dissimulé à la vue.

« J'ai recouché la crevette » lâcha Michel.

« Tes vêtements sont sur la chaise. A côté de la porte » répondit l'Étoile du Matin, la voix étouffée par le barrage de tissu.

En faisant la grimace de celui qui vit d'avaler un citron entier, l'Aîné des Anges récupéra ses effets personnels.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on en reste là ? »

Les draps bougèrent, et la tête de Lucifer apparut à l'air libre, portant une expression proprement choquée.

« Parce que _toi_, t'as encore envie ? » laissa tomber l'Archange brun d'un ton incrédule.

Il avait marqué le point. Toujours grimaçant, le Premier Archange quitta la pièce pour aller se rhabiller, avant de partir chez lui, tout seul.

Finalement, c'était bel et bien une soirée pourrie.


End file.
